


We Fly Highest Together

by CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)



Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst
Summary: (HM500 Prompt: Flight)Alec & Magnus spend a relaxing evening in, smoking a joint and just talking. Without his ever-present anxiety to hold him back, Alec gets a bit carried away worshiping his unbelievably gorgeous boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	We Fly Highest Together

Magnus’s high curls around him, his only tether to the earth the warm anchor of Alec’s body atop his. Alec grins at him, the muscles around his eyes and face for once utterly relaxed, that lopsided smile lighting up his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec mumbles. Magnus can’t help but smile, because Alec has that _soft_ tone to his voice, the one he uses when he says the most romantic things that he never means to let slip. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, the silky texture especially pleasant against his sensitive fingertips.

“ _You_ are gorgeous,” Magnus murmurs.

“Not like that,” Alec protests, his voice muffled as he nuzzles into Magnus’s chest. “When I look at you—” he cuts off, and Magnus lets him, both of them distracted by the feather-light caress of Alec’s fingers down his ribs, brushing over the waistband of his silk pajamas. Alec hums. “I see the side of you that’s angelic, Magnus. More angelic than any nephilim. Everyone sees it. They just don’t want to admit it. You inspire _awe_ in them. It scares them, to realize how humbled they are beside you.”

Magnus knows half of it is the high, the smoldering remains of the joint in the ashtray still curling tiny wisps of smoke into the air, but his breath catches. He’s flying now, a fuzzy static of satisfaction tingling over his skin. He sinks into the pillows of the sofa and smirks.

“Are you in awe of me, Alexander? Do you fear me?”

Alec hovers above Magnus, one muscled arm holding him steady as his other hand ghosts over the bulge in Magnus’s pants. Magnus stifles a not-so-awe-inspiring whimper at the intensity in Alec’s eyes, the way they crinkle at the corners as he observes Magnus’s reaction to his words.

“I don’t fear you,” Alec answers, stroking his thumb down the shape of Magnus’s cock. Magnus gasps. He wonders when Alec got so good at this, at seizing control from right beneath Magnus’s nose. Alec leans in, his breath tickling Magnus’s lips. “But I might be more in awe of you than everyone else combined.”

Alec’s fingers find their way into his waistband, and Magnus moans at the heady flood of pleasure as long fingers wrap around his cock.

“So beautiful,” Alec breathes again, and Magnus bucks into his hand, astoundingly turned on by the way Alec’s body cages him in, surrounds him. Their lips meet, and the kiss is just as adoring as Alec’s words, almost pious in its tenderness. Magnus’s pleasure begins to spike in Alec’s hand, rising with the crest of their high.

“Alexan—” he gasps. Alec’s grip around him is tight and hot, his knees beneath Magnus’s thighs holding Magnus’s legs apart, so Magnus can only squirm beneath him.

“I want you to come, angel,” Alec says, and his voice is low, and controlling, and possessive. “Want to claim this little piece of heaven as _mine_.”

Magnus moans, his whole body tensing, and spills over Alec’s fist.


End file.
